


Marry Me

by hope27



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Las Vegas Wedding, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope27/pseuds/hope27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oliver and Felicity visit Donna in Las Vegas, she suggests they just get married there, tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you have all be doing well and enjoying life! 
> 
> This prompt came from twitter and this dress:
> 
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=97sfhh)

When they decided to visit her mother in Vegas, she didn't expect to end up at a small wedding chapel on the outskirts of the strip, a small bouquet of daisies in her hands, and on the arm of her mother walking down an aisle. 

She and Oliver had been together for almost a year; the ring had on Felicity's finger for almost six months. 

They’d talked a little about certain things they wanted, but things got busy, as they always did with their lives. Since then, she'd barely had time to look at locations, much less wedding dresses. 

Between the company and their nightly activities, Felicity wasn't sure when she was going to be able to actually plan the wedding people expected of them.

And, truth be told, she wasn't sure she really wanted that. All she needed was her family and friends and Oliver.

So when her mother jokingly suggested it over drinks their second night in Vegas, Oliver and Felicity only had to look at each other to know they were truly both considering it.

As they laid in bed that night, her head pillowed on his chest, fingers tracing patterns idly across his skin while his hands ran up and down her back and into her hair, stroking the soft strands gently, he was the one who brought it up. 

"Marry me," he whispered after a few moments of silence.

His voice was quiet but even, and she heard the earnestness in it.

Felicity lifted her head up, tilting it to the side, regarding him with a raised eyebrow.

"I think I already agreed to that," she teased, showing him the ring that adorned her left hand.

He grabbed her hand, encasing it in his larger one as he pulled it to his lips, pressing a kiss against it before placing their joined hands against his chest. 

"No, I mean tomorrow. Marry me, tomorrow, Felicity," he asked, his voice low and rough with emotion as he cupped her face gently, staring at her with wide, adoring eyes.

"Oliver..."

 

She gasped, breathless at his plea, surprised at how much she wanted to say yes.

"I'm tired of waiting. I love you, Felicity Smoak. You are my partner, and the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with, making you happy. I want you to be my wife," he murmured, his thumbs swiping under her eyes to wipe away the tears that had begun to escape and roll down her cheeks.

Her mind whirled, thinking about all the plans they hadn’t had time to make. As much as she loved challenges, this wasn’t one she really wanted to take, and he was presenting her with a way to do it their way: simple, soon, and on their own terms.

"I want that too, but..."

He cut her off with a swift kiss to her lips, one she gladly returned. Her free hand ran up his chest, cupping his cheek as his tongue ran along the seam of her lips and she opened to him, moaning as his tongue tangled with hers with practiced ease.

"You said it before, all you needed was our friends and family - so let's do that," he breathed against her lips. "Let's get married tomorrow."

Felicity stared at him, as she bit down on her bottom lip, emotions swelling inside of her. A wave of love and adoration for this man - her Oliver - crashed over her at his declaration.

Anyone who said Oliver Queen was not one of the most attentive and romantic men on earth, did not know him. Although, he would argue that they simply didn’t know him when he was in love with her. 

She loved him. And she wanted to be with him. She wanted to be his wife.

"Okay. Yes," she exclaimed, her face breaking out into a grin that soon matched his own. 

Before she could say another word, he flipped them and she shrieked playfully, laughing as he pulled her underneath him and kissing her slowly, deeply, and showing her once more how much he loved her.

When Diggle, Lyla, Baby Sara and Thea showed up the next day she turned to him and he just shrugged his shoulders. 

"We needed our family."

Her heart fluttered in her chest, and she couldn't resist placing her hands on his face and pulling him down to her, slanting her mouth over his and proceeding to take his breath away like he always seemed to be able to do to her.

"I love you," she murmured when they pulled back, and he sighed, tugging her into his chest and placing a kiss on her temple as he returned the sentiment in a voice only she could hear.

Her mother ushered her into her room soon afterwards, and closed the door. Running to her closet, she pulled out a dress from the back of her closet that had Felicity's mouth dropping open.

"I can't wear that..." she began but Donna shushed her. 

"Just try it on, baby girl," she pleaded with a glint in her eyes. "You're going to look amazing."

When Felicity did, and she finally turned to look at herself in the full-length mirror of her mother's room, she felt the breath leave her.

It was stunning.

The dress was made of a sheer nude material. White lace wrapped around her torso, starting at her chest and stopping a few inches above the hemline. The arms were bare except for the little bit of lace that spiraled around her wrists. 

Her tanned legs stood out against the white of the fabric, and she knew it would knock Oliver off his feet.

Donna squealed as she turned, her mouth gaping at the sheer material leaving most of her back exposed. 

She smiled softly, tucking her hair behind her ears as she slid on the heels her mother pulled out of the closet, off-white stilettos that matched the lace of the dress.

There was a knock on the door and Thea's head popped in, her eyes immediately widening when she saw Felicity in the dress. 

"Damn. That is one hell of a dress. My brother is not going to know what hit him," she commented with a sly smile after barreling into the room, the door slamming shut behind her. "It's gorgeous."

Felicity felt her cheeks heat and murmured a soft thank you as she turned back to look at her reflection.

"Hair down, natural," Thea supplied as if she could read her thoughts as she stepped up next to her.

Felicity nodded in agreement as she pulled the younger woman into her side. 

"Have I mentioned that I'm so glad you're going to officially be my sister?" Thea added after a minute and Felicity turned to look at her through a watery gaze, her emotions overwhelming her.

Thea hugged her tightly, and Felicity whispered a soft, "Me, too,” into her hair.

Two hours later, she stood at the doors to the small chapel, waiting for the doors would open, her cue to begin her walk down the aisle. 

Thea stood in front of her in a simple, gorgeous, one-shouldered, red dress and a bouquet of white daisies in her hands. She kept turning and throwing a smile back towards Felicity, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

Donna had her arm linked through Felicity’s, one hand grasping hers tightly as she kept letting out tiny squeals of joy and excitement.

"My beautiful baby girl is getting married!" she said in a hushed whisper as if Felicity could forget. "Remember that if you want to start on grand-babies on the honeymoon, I won't object! I'm sure Oliver is quite good at..."

"Mom!" Felicity hissed, her cheeks flushing as Thea turned and made a face before bursting into laughter.

Felicity dropped her head, closing her eyes as she groaned. Her mother would never outgrow her ability to embarrass her.

Just then, a young woman appeared before them, motioning for them to follow her to the doors. 

They heard the music just as the doors to the small chapel swung open. Her heart fluttered in her chest, the disbelief that this moment had finally arrived washing over her as she peered down the aisle that Thea had already begun to walk.

At the end, she found Oliver in a fitted suit, the crisp material fitted to his muscular frame, his blue eyes trained on her. When their gazes met, what she saw took her breath away. 

He wasn't just looking at her with that normal amazement and wonder that usually accompanied his gaze, but there was something else, something more and stronger and it pulled at her.

His gaze filtered down her body and when they found her eyes again, she saw the way they darkened, and his posture shifted minutely as if he was poised for action.

She was three steps down the aisle when he couldn’t contain himself any longer.

She watched with wide-eyes the moment his control broke and he practically sprinted to her.

"Oliver!" she gasped when he stopped right in front of her, and she could feel her mother step to the side as he reached for her hands.

His gaze never left hers; never wavered. Her heart fluttered and she felt the corners of her mouth pull up into a familiar smile as she shook her head slightly. His fingers rubbed over the engagement ring that she’d moved to her right hand before the ceremony. She watched as he took a deep breath and smiled, his face lighting up as he stared down at her.

The emotion she found in his gaze made it hard to breathe. He looked at her like she was the only person in the room. Love and adoration stared back at her. She could see the unfiltered joy that bubbled up within him as his eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Oliver?"

"I do." His words were breathless, but steady and true.

She frowned as she let out a soft chuckle. "I think I have to get down the aisle first..."

"Do you?" he asked before she could continue, and she stared up at him in mirthful wonder. 

His eyes searched hers, and the smile on his lips told her he knew the answer; the answer she would repeat every single day of her life.

"Yes, of course, I do," she whispered, stepping closer to him and she felt his hands land on her waist, the heat of his fingertips soaking through the thin material and making her heart pick up speed.

"Okay then," he answered softly, leaning down and kissing her, effectively taking her breath away as his lips sealed the promise of their words.

With her free hand, she reached up and latched on to the lapel of his jacket, holding him against her as she stepped into him.

A throat clearing behind them was the only thing that broke them apart.

"You two do realize this isn't exactly how this is supposed to work," Diggle asked from where everyone, including the officiant, had joined them.

Oliver turned, looking at the older man presiding over the ceremony with an arched eyebrow, silently asking him if this was okay. 

"Well, as long as you both do," he began, shrugging his shoulders, looking almost as bewildered and amused as the rest of the group. 

Before he could finish his sentence, both of them interrupted.

"We do!" 

Diggle chuckled and Donna let out soft squeal, Thea unable to contain her amusement.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife," he concluded, pushing his glasses up on his nose and giving them a small smile and a nod.

Oliver kissed her again, as he found her hand and linked his fingers through hers. He had her halfway out the door before she realized what they were doing and she quickly admonished him as she looked back over her shoulder to the surprised and amused faces of their family and friends.

She watched as Digg leaned down to whisper something in Thea's ear, and they both dissolved into laughter. Their congratulations filtered out of the chapel after them as her mother looked on with a huge, knowing smile on her face.

"Oliver...we...everyone is still there...where are we going?" She asked, trying to keep up with his long strides as he led them out the chapel doors and to the waiting silver Porsche.

Before he opened the door, he turned towards her, his scent of sandalwood, spice and leather surrounding her as he kissed her once more. 

"I want you out of that dress, Mrs. Queen, and in my bed," he murmured in her ear. 

She gasped as heat spiraled through, her body responding to his voice and the desire that laced his words. His hand found her hips and the heat burned through the thin material of her dress.

With one hand behind his head and the other pulling at the lapel of his jacket, she pulled him back to her, kissing him hard as she found she wanted nothing more than that either. 

“What are you waiting for, Mr. Queen?” she asked, breathlessly as she leaned back, and watched in fascination as his eyes blinked open, his pupils blown wide.

She heard the soft growl echo through his chest and she giggled, throwing her other arm around his shoulder as he brought her closer, his lips slanting over hers as his free hand found the hem of her dress and slid underneath.

She gasped against him, throwing her head back as he latched onto the spot on her neck at that made her keen.

“Okay,” she gasped raggedly, “Hotel, room, bed...now.”

She felt Oliver grin against her skin, nipping at the hollow of her throat before pulling away. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips before stepping back, the sudden lack of his body heat making her shiver even in the desert heat.

The hand on her thigh squeezed once, making her bite her lip to contain her moan before he let the hand fall to his side and opened the door for her.

It only took them five minutes to get to their hotel, and nobody saw them for another 48 hours.

Felicity got a text the next morning from Thea. 

“Take a few weeks, Digg and I have it covered. Love you both.”

Oliver read it and smiled, typing out a reply to his sister before turning back to Felicity in bed. She stretched languidly, her body sore in all the right places. Propping himself up on his elbow, he smiled down at her, leaning over to press a kiss to her temple and then her nose before kissing her on the mouth.

“Good morning, Mrs. Queen,” he murmured as her hands tangled in the short strands at the back of his neck, pulling him closer so he was half on top of her.

“Morning, Mr. Queen. It seems like we have some vacation time.”

He nodded, leaning back to look down at her, searching her face. “Where do you want to go?”

“Anywhere,” she answered, with a soft smile, her fingers tracing the contours of his face. “As long as I’m with you.”

His eyes fluttered closed and he leaned into her hand, nuzzling it softly as he shifted and she felt how effect he was from the morning and waking next to her.

Her hand reached out and landed on his ass, squeezing as she slid further underneath him. 

He groaned at the movement, and she took the opportunity to lean up and whisper in his ear. “There needs to be a bed too…”

His eyes snapped open as she widened her legs and she could feel him right there.

“Definitely,” he ground out, as he leaned down, covering his mouth with hers. “You and a bed, and that dress…”

Her chuckle turned into a gasp, and for the next two weeks, they got to start their lives as Mr. and Mrs. Queen.


End file.
